Cry Wolf
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod finds something about Miss Parker on the computer. Is it a trap?


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without   
permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   
  
  


Cry Wolf   
By: 24   
  
  


Jarod stared at the computer for a minute trying to figure out what had happened. They were going to take Miss Parker out   
of her house on the 19th of June and Mr. Parker signed it all. How could he do this to his own daughter? It was the   
17th of June and he had to get there fast. He gathered his things and took off to Blue Cove, Delaware. He was going to   
save his childhood friend even though if she hated him. She wasn't his huntress she was his friend even though she didn't   
think of him as his friend. 

He drove up the driveway of her house. It was nighttime and he blended into the shadows as he walked up to her house. He   
looked around to make sure it wasn't a trap. He unlocked the door and went in making his way to her bedroom. He peeked in   
and she was sleeping in her bed with her back towards him and she was covered up. He opened the door wider and walked in   
towards the bed. Suddenly there was a gun at his back. 

"Hold it right there." 

"Miss Parker, I thought that it was you in bed." 

"Well, I guess it wasn't was it? What would have happened if it was?" 

"I would of given you a sedative and taken you to a safe location. They were going to kidnap you and hurt you and I   
couldn't have that happen to you." 

"Who is going to kidnap and hurt me?" 

"The order was signed by your father. I have the copy in my jacket pocket." 

"That was the plan." 

"What?" 

The lights went on and Jarod turned around. Standing there was Miss Parker and Sam with their guns trained on him. 

"I cooked up a plan that would make you come running to my rescue." 

"You did this to turn me in to the Centre. How could you do this?" 

"I'm doing this so I can finally have my freedom." 

"I've thought that I've opened up your eyes to what the Centre was truly was, but it didn't look like I did." Jarod said,   
as there were more sweepers in the doorway with their guns drawn. 

Sam got out the handcuffs and put them on the pretenders wrists." 

She looked at Jarod's face. It was full of shock and pain. Pain that she had caused because she was taking him back to   
the place that had kidnapped him as a child. 

"How could you do this to me?" 

"Tell me one thing, Jarod. Why did you try to save me?" 

"Because I remember the little girl who had given me my first kiss and you were my friend." 

Jarod was taken to the car and pushed in. He didn't look at Miss Parker as she got in besides him. He was looking out the   
window. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Ya, right. Sure you are. You captured me. Used my feelings for you against me. You should be so happy with yourself." 

He didn't look at her as he said this. 

They dragged him out of the car and took him into the Centre. He couldn't believe that he was here again. The last time   
he was here because of Miss Parker the same as this time, but this time she had betrayed him. 

"You know the last time I was here was because of you. I tried to help you when you were shot, but then I was brought   
here." 

Jarod was presented to Mr. Parker. 

"Angel, I'm so proud of you. You caught our pretender. The Centre is back in business." 

"I'm not doing anymore Sims Mr. Parker. They were used to hurt and kill people. I will not have anymore-innocent blood on   
my hands." 

"We'll see about that Jarod. Take him to his cell." 

Miss Parker watched as they led Jarod out of the room. 

"What are you going to do to Jarod? He probably won't do anymore simulations, so what are you going to do to him?" 

"Don't worry about it Angel. Our deal still stands you get to leave now that Jarod is back at the Centre." 

"Thank you daddy." 

Miss Parker was cleaning out her desk when Mr. Lyle came in. 

"Sis, I see that you caught our genius. Good job." 

"Thank you Lyle." 

"Where are you going?" 

"All I know is that I'm getting out of here." 

"Good luck in whatever you're going to be doing." 

"Thank you and goodbye." 

"Goodbye." said Mr. Lyle as he walked out of the office. He hoped that he could have a visit to the pretender's cell.   
He knew that he was in the same cell as the last time he was here. He had so much fun playing with Jarod last time he   
hoped that he would have more playtime with the pretender. 

Mr. Lyle walked to his father's office and walked in. 

"Lyle what are you doing here?" 

"I heard that Jarod was brought back. I was hoping that I might see him." 

"Lyle you will not have any contact with the pretender. I heard what had happened the last time he was here." 

"That was because we had to make him more manageable." 

"No contact with the pretender and that is it. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

****** 

Jarod's cell. 

He had to find out someway to get out of the Centre. He couldn't let them use him to do their dirty work anymore.   
He couldn't believe that she had used his feelings for her against him. How he tried to wake her up what the Centre was   
truly about, but it didn't work. 

He looked up at the cameras and looked away. He was so tired of the cameras that recorded everything. He remembered once   
when he was a child and told Sydney that he was tired of the cameras and wanted them off, but then he found one in the   
clock. 

He heard the door open, but he didn't get up. Sydney walked towards his pretender and looked at him. 

"Jarod, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Sydney." He said as he looked up at his mentor. 

"I heard how they captured you. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"She used my feelings for her against me. She knew that I cared for her and she threw it in my face. The worst part of it   
was that she brought me back here. I thought that I was getting through to her, but I was wrong." 

"Do you know what they are going to do to you now that you are back?" 

"I don't care anymore. I just don't care." 

"Jarod." 

"What Sydney? I'm not going to do anymore simulations now that I know what they are being used for." 

On the third day he finally had a chance to escape and he did. He was finally out of the Centre and planned to stay that   
way. 

  


The End. 


End file.
